grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Stanton
Norm Stanton, husband |status = Living |season6 = X }} Elizabeth Stanton is a Drang-Zorn and the wife of Norm Stanton. She appeared in . Appearances Elizabeth had noticed her husband, Norm, getting more and more restless recently. She attempted to try to get him to stay asleep at night by getting him melatonin, which she purchased at the spice shop, though Rosalee thought Elizabeth was buying it for herself. Rosalee noticed she was buying a particularly large amount and asked if she needed that much, with Monroe advising her not to take too much melatonin. Elizabeth confirmed she knew how much to take. Rosalee told Elizabeth to say hello to her husband for them, giving Elizabeth a brief moment of pause as she perhaps contemplated telling Rosalee about Norm's condition, but she said she didn't need anything else and left the shop. Unfortunately, Norm's conditioned worsened to the point that he attacked Elizabeth as she tried to stop him from leaving their house. She wasn't seriously injured, but she contacted a Gevatter Tod, Dr. Landeaux, to address the situation. Dr. Landeaux was with Monroe, Rosalee, Nick, and Hank when he got her call, and they all came with him to the Stantons' house once Rosalee recognized their address. Nick and Hank entered the home, seeing Elizabeth sitting in a slumped position on the floor next to her couch, and Hank promptly called Dr. Landeaux in while Nick helped get her onto the couch. Elizabeth asked Dr. Landeaux why he brought everyone with him, and Rosalee assured her they were there to help. Nick asked if she knew where Norm went, and Elizabeth said she didn't but that she feared he was doing bad things. She explained that Norm didn't know what he was doing and that he'd never attacked her before. She said she tried to call him, but he wasn't answering his cell phone; however, Nick, Hank, and Monroe said they could track him using his cell number. Rosalee continued to comfort Elizabeth after they left and realized the melatonin Elizabeth was buying was for her husband, as Elizabeth became increasingly emotional as she explained she was just trying to keep Norm from wandering away at night and would wake up and find Norm was gone. Nick, Hank, and Monroe were able to find Norm and bring him back home, much to Elizabeth's relief, but he was still going through the throes of a bad instance of dementia and didn't recognize Elizabeth or where he was at first. Elizabeth and Dr. Landeaux helped calm him down as Elizabeth got him to sit down in his favorite chair. Wu then came by and helped Nick and Hank confirm that Norm's cane tied him to two Wesen homicides that had been recently committed. Due to the danger Norm could pose while in custody, Nick gave Dr. Landeaux notice that he wouldn't interfere with whatever he had to do. Nick, Hank, and Wu left, but before leaving with them, Rosalee asked Elizabeth if she'd like for her and Monroe to stay with her, and Elizabeth said she would. Knowing what was about to happen next, Elizabeth became very emotional as she said her final goodbyes to her husband, telling him that she loved him, would miss him very much, and would see him again soon. Norm innocently replied, "Ok, Elizabeth," and she broke down and kissed him on his head before letting go of his hands. She sobbed and stood back to look on with a teary-eyed Rosalee and Monroe as Dr. Landeaux woged into his Gevatter Tod form and proceeded to allow Norm to pass away peacefully. Trivia *The name Elizabeth originates from the Greek form of the Hebrew name Elisheva, which means "My God is an oath," or perhaps "my God is abundance."